LEGO Minifigures Online Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 September 2015
01:33 I get back home at 3:15pm my time (GMT +3) 01:33 so I'm USUALLY free at 4:45pm my time :P 01:34 :p 01:34 School.... ugh... better get back to it.. 01:34 Thats 2:45 pm my time? Isnt it? 01:34 Code hunting isn't going well... 01:36 Cant comment on that ;) 01:36 :P 01:37 I just need to go get some minifigures from the LEGO store but don't have a ride... 01:37 I think so, Rub :P 01:37 Hey Fro xD 01:37 Hey Frozone! :D 01:37 The other day I went to a toysrus 01:38 Hey Elsa* :P 01:38 And they told me s14 were sold out 01:38 wow xD 01:38 Like, can you believe that? 01:38 yep :p 01:38 sold out on the 4th day? xD 01:38 My lego store was totally sold out a ton of times on series 12 :P 01:38 It took me FOREVER to ever get any. 01:38 afk, lunch time =3 01:38 Well, it's been available for a week here 01:38 yum :P 01:39 Hey fro 01:39 Then I went to another store 01:39 And they were sold out too -.- 01:39 Yep that happened to me :P 01:39 It' 01:39 but that was for series 12, haven't tried for 14 yet... 01:39 s prolly because some resellers bought them all -.- 01:40 hey everyone :P 01:40 HI :D 01:40 01:40 :P 01:40 I hate doing MT for figs/that stupid achievement 01:40 XD 01:40 lol, MT is kind of fun/cool idea I thought. 01:41 Wow, I know you're angry at me for saying hi like, 30 seconds late, but really Ed? 01:41 :P 01:41 It's fun for the first few times 01:41 Well don't do it 10 times a day :P 01:41 But when the guy says his script everytime you go tothat area, it just annoys the heck outtta you 01:41 Yeah. 01:42 But I always mute it no. 01:42 *now 01:42 and 01:42 plus his endless -ate thing was just maddening 01:42 I click as fast as I can :P 01:42 you still have to press a lot of buttons :P 01:42 I wish I could disable cinematics 01:43 Was at toysrus today and they had none yet 01:43 Wow, that's sad 01:43 Yeah, though you have to admit that they did a good job with his dialect. 01:44 And him in-game is pretty fun :p 01:44 It's funnier than the "hey hades, we forgive you naw letz goooooooooo parteh" thing I guess 01:44 I don;'t have him ingame yet 01:44 lol that was a little sad :P 01:44 The party? Ugh :P 01:45 I guess some kids could find it amusing but I couldn't 01:45 wolf guy is like a melee galaxy trooper 01:45 he was too obsessive 01:45 Tomorrow is star wsrs day there, maybe i try again tomorrow 01:45 Yeah, pretty powerful with no health... 01:45 Nah 01:45 2.5 defense is pretty fine :P 01:45 Fine :P 01:46 I mean, it's not Yeti fine, but it's not too bad :P 01:46 compared to spider lady :P 01:46 I like cowboy better :P 01:46 Spider Lady 01:46 Oh I gotta go... 01:46 The gamechanger? 01:46 see ya later :P 01:46 Or gamecrasher, I should say :OP 01:46 Ciao 01:46 I LOVE COWBOY :D 01:46 01:46 Wait 01:46 Spider lady has the exact same stats :P 01:47 lol 01:47 Okay bye! 01:47 Havent tried the new ones yet 01:47 I hate farming for figs :P 01:47 Bye orange 01:47 not late at all man :P 01:48 Me too, thats why i buy them 01:48 Do you have any tho Ed? 01:48 I do 01:48 They're out of stock :P 01:48 I have themnall 01:48 Is that my fault? :P 01:48 I can't do the feel thing here :P 01:49 I guess we buy at diffrtent stores 01:49 Why not? 01:49 Most shops here don't allow feeling :P 01:49 IDK 01:50 Haha 01:50 ...... 01:50 triggered 01:50 offended 01:50 :P 01:50 I did it at lefoland a week before rekease 01:51 lefoland :P 01:51 Does it have a lot of leaves? :P 01:52 Sorry for lag, Im onnmy old iphone 3g with poor ikea wifi 01:52 back xD 01:53 btw, Fro, Wolf's defense is very good (he has 2 defense upgrades) xD 01:53 I have him :P 01:53 I know :P 01:53 oh, I thought you didn't xD 01:54 I haven't gotten any Skeleton Guy part drops yet 01:54 It's strange 01:54 Businessman Special + Tiger Woman/Banshee Special = very OP xD 01:54 I got like 3 sets of him on the first 2 days (excluding the code) xD 01:54 Star?! :O 01:54 It's almost as if the game is preventing me from getting my favorite figs :P 01:54 I need an LC run. :) 01:54 Hey xD 01:54 sure, I 01:54 I 01:54 lll try :P 01:55 but there's a problem with loot :P 01:55 What problem? 01:55 at level 9 all I got was stars :S 01:55 Try to use highlighting sparingly if possible, thanks. ;) 01:55 Highlighting? 01:55 oh, ok ;) 01:55 it's the thing that gives you notifications :P 01:55 like my Forum Thread ;) 01:56 Ugh 01:56 It sent me emails non stop XD 01:56 I highlighted it, so everyone on this wiki should get a notification ;) :P 01:56 Just try not to use it too much is all. 01:56 Skeleton is awesome iRL 01:56 I get it ;) 01:56 Another Wiki uses it ten times a week, and it messes up my notifications. 01:56 XD 01:56 tho it's my first time using the forums xD 01:57 hey, it's not like Narutopedia xD 01:57 LMBW, I bet :P 01:57 a notification for a consensus, a new episode, a new manga chapter etc xD 01:57 IKR ED 01:58 He's wicked :P 01:58 in-game, he's only good for distracting xD 01:58 Indeed. 01:58 They liketo vote on stuff. 01:58 And the Spectre is cute :P 01:58 he's basically a male genie I guess xD 01:58 I'm ordained when you're ready to marry her, Frozen. (y) 01:58 xD 01:59 Yeah, sort of 01:59 ...Wait, is the Banshee male or female? 01:59 Wait what 01:59 banshee female :P 01:59 Yup. 01:59 specter male xD 01:59 I said Spectre :P 01:59 Just checking. :P 01:59 OH. XD OOPS. XD 01:59 Don't tell Sim about that. :P 01:59 Businessman reminds me of my dad xD 02:00 My CL is on :P 02:00 CL? :P 02:00 Chlorine, duh :P 02:00 oh xD 02:01 Why does Sim care again? :P 02:01 Star, PM ;) 02:02 and Star, I'm redy for the run ;) 02:02 Lavvy, turn off the highlighting 02:03 I'm getting spammed by those emails :P 02:03 Hey Fusion 02:03 Hey Fusion =3 02:03 hi :-) 02:03 Fro, it's cus you replied you keep getting notifications that someone replied too xD 02:03 Nah 02:03 it has nothing to do with highlighting xD 02:03 I unsubscribed :P 02:04 If there's such a thing :P 02:04 the highlighting only notifies you when it's CREATED :P 02:04 Oh, okay then :P 02:05 How do I stop it from doing that? :P 02:05 NVm 02:05 Fogured it out 02:06 just click on unfollow, duh xD 02:06 could unfollow or check settings and deselect some options if u want to keep other. 02:06 There's no such button there :P 02:06 I'm not following in the first place :P 02:06 block email? 02:06 Plus following only gives you those in-wiki notifs(I think) 02:07 Nah, there's a unsubscribe button in the email :P 02:07 Fro, following gives you e-mail notifications xD 02:07 Well, I did put I think at the end :P 02:08 Tiger Woman seems like the second Lady Robot :P 02:09 I don't see the duplicate parts in the chatlog from yesterday 02:10 Could it be that Sim's script is finally working? 02:10 maybe :P 02:10 btw, Tiger Woman special is basically a barrage of whips xD 02:10 Are you doing a run with Starry eyed? :P 02:11 yeah, just need 1 more xD 02:11 Sounds pretty lacking :P 02:11 Hey, Starry Eyed pinged him :P 02:11 I don't get the emails. 02:12 Naw, I broke my pings on purpose. :) 02:12 :P 02:12 Waiting for Majestic, going on four level 15 LC runs. :P 02:12 we're waiting for Odd xD 02:12 XD 02:12 wait, 4 level 15? sure :P 02:13 I thought you were doing them for parts xD 02:14 How many tickets do you guys have? I currently have 100. :P 02:14 0 :P 02:14 Yeah, I used a lot for that one blasted achievement. XD 02:14 I wouldn't mind you sending a few my way ;) 02:15 If I could. ;) 02:15 is there any room for me in your lost creations runs? 02:15 Majestic needs 99 more to catch up to me. :P 02:15 Sure, Fusion! 02:15 I have 1 :P 02:15 sure, Fusion ;) 02:15 But...there are no real plans to get past level 15 that I know of. :P 02:15 Star, we can go level 15, for Fusion ;) 02:15 higher than level 15+ 02:15 higher than level 15** 02:16 Yeah, we can. :) 02:16 I need Ninja anyways. :P 02:16 As long as we hit level 15, I'm good. 02:16 suits me fine. at least can get achievements for the new figs i have then. 02:16 but one thing, loot in LC is wrong now xD 02:16 I wonder if it's possible to get ninja parts at level 1 :P 02:16 For everyone, or just you? 02:16 me and Fire so far :S 02:16 Client side glitches can cause anything to drop anywhere sometimes. :P 02:17 Team Fusion. 02:17 level 10 loot = 250 stars xD 02:17 :O 02:17 That's a lot of stars :D 02:17 waiting for her to be online ;) 02:17 ok will log off here and log in to game. 02:17 My skill in LC lately feels like it's been slipping. I managed to get past level 33-I think I just kept getting distracted IRL. :P 02:17 c ya :-) 02:17 NP 02:17 cya! 02:17 P=NP? 02:17 MT is corrupting me a bit in LC xD 02:18 Level 1 in MT is super easy :P 02:18 I think I need to record myself finishing it in 10 seconds :P 02:18 mine was 8 xD 02:18 Oh, right. I haven't uploaded the video yet 02:18 Who said P? I said NP. 02:18 Really? XD 02:19 but it's easiness is corrupting me xD 02:19 It's a reference, Star :P 02:19 :P 02:19 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/P_versus_NP_problem 02:20 OH, right. XD 02:21 wait, how come Star's name is purple on the wiki activity while mine is like the normal blue, despite us both being mods? xD 02:22 You're not the Special :P 02:23 xD 02:24 My video is totally messed up -.- 02:25 LOL xD 02:26 I think it's my job to revive the forums btw xD 02:27 Saw the PM? 02:28 yes :P 02:28 Meh, you better make more interesting topics then :P 02:28 and I replied xD 02:28 afk, LC xD 02:30 Hey vrrom 02:30 Welcome Back Lavoyd! :D 02:30 Hey slushy :P 02:30 Wait 02:30 When did I become slush now? :P 02:31 I'm nicknaming all the things I can with you that are related to cold things :P 02:31 E.g Slush :P 02:31 ok, semi-afk, and hey vroom xD 02:32 you read my message, right? xD 02:32 who? :P 02:32 I did read your PM :P 02:32 vroom :P 02:33 Yes? :P 02:33 What message? 02:33 About you reviving old topics? XD 02:34 no xD 02:34 on my message wall :P 02:34 Oh XD 02:34 Thread:8389 02:34 User:Lavoyd 02:36 Well, I'm glad it happened to you, otherwise I would have been lost and probably gone for good XD 02:37 xD 02:37 you were gonna be gone for good? I don't understand xD 02:38 I'm glad that you were the one affected by the IP block :P 02:38 Because I wouldn't know how to change my IP XD 02:38 you just refresh your internet xD 02:39 ^:P 02:39 How would refreshing your router change your IP? 02:40 It does :P 02:40 IDK why, but it does :P 02:41 yeah xD 02:41 I just did what wikia support told me (refresh internet) xD 02:41 Wouldn't someone just reset their router if they were IP banned? :P 02:42 yeah, IDK xD 02:43 How is S14 comingLavvy? :P 02:43 pretty good xD 02:43 I'm rather annoyed with mine :/ 02:44 I'm doing achievements, probably about 7 on each figure, and I don't get the 5 achievements completed achievement 02:44 I just need specter legs and pirate legs xD 02:44 So I'm going to have a battle with funcom and struggle to get all of my figures the right achievements so I can either tie or beat Star XD 02:43 How is S14 comingLavvy? :P 02:43 I'm rather annoyed with mine :/ 02:44 XD you MT maniac XD 02:44 well, Whoosh is first, that I know :P 02:45 Who? Whoosh got all the achievements done? :P 02:47 If he got them done, then that is crazy XD 02:48 Yeah 02:48 Check Pulp's profile 02:48 Gold Glow on s14 02:48 he did, check this: User:Super Purple Cookie 02:48 go to the gallery :P 02:49 HOW? XD 02:49 Hypercam is useless :P 02:49 I'mm be second or third though :P 02:49 Dedication, that's how :P 02:49 I'll* 02:49 Strange 02:50 I got my hive achievements for tiget woman at 7 completed... 02:50 tiger 02:50 5 XD 02:50 I'm in LMO mode as you can tell :P 02:50 And I didn't think of it as anything strange :P 02:51 xD 02:53 I probably would have S14 done already, if I got to play this game 24/7 XD 02:53 :P 02:55 So! Why is chat so quiet today? :p 02:57 because I'm here xD 02:58 Nah, it was quiet yesterday, I was on both days :P 02:58 * Zoomyman3612 fades into the shadows of chat so users come 02:58 maybe it's YOU :P 02:58 * Zoomyman3612 nods in agreement :P 02:59 Square foot is kind of disappointing XD 02:59 Yeah, I said that yesterday :P 02:59 yeah, but he has sponge xD 03:00 Sponge is useless with 1.5/2.5 attack :P 03:00 But his abilities are next to nothing! XD 03:00 strange how light became much better because of S14 xD 03:00 ^ 03:00 Great 03:01 Fly monster, plant monster, and Bumble bee girl isn't a bad combo either :P 03:01 I just made another video with another software, and the video is corrupted XD 03:01 XD 03:01 It's maddening XD 03:01 xD 03:01 What do you put your computer through? XD 03:02 now you know how people feel when they make videos? xD 03:02 It's just a 236 second video :P 03:02 I feel bad for someone doing a 1-2 hour movie that they filmed :P 03:02 One software records only a quarter of my screen no matter how I set it up, the other won't even record a thing :P 03:04 now it can record -.- 03:04 wow, I just smashed at level 11 because of an instant smash glitch -.- 03:05 What? 03:05 How? 03:05 You okay??? 03:05 What happened??? 03:05 I just glitched and next thing I see I'm smashed :S 03:05 ...Wow... 03:06 That's why I don't run. XD 03:07 this is why I somehow quit LC xD 03:08 semi-quit 03:09 Did I do something wrong in that run? 03:09 I don't think so :S 03:10 enemy farming for tiger woman and spider lady now xD 03:13 ^ Easy XD 03:13 If you have that meltdown like upgrade :P 03:13 I just go to that spot dino and use diva special xD 03:18 I'm going to maybe go find some random players to run to level 15 with on LC :P 03:18 Because that's around when some start to have trouble :P 03:19 Annnd, no one is at the portal XD 03:22 Level 16, Majestic. XD 03:23 grats xD 03:23 We're still going so I can get Cowboy, Odd says he's fun. :P 03:24 note: fencer is at level 12 now xD 03:24 they upped everything 5 more levels :P 03:24 ? 03:24 wait really? ): 03:25 at level 9, only stars, at 14 2 parts and stars :P 03:25 :c 03:25 So I need 32 toget Spartan now? XD 03:25 they put it back as it was before B2P (but specific parts) :P 03:25 I'm lucky I'm done xD 03:26 No way man 03:27 exactly, unbelievable xD 03:27 I'm calling it quits 03:28 seriously? D: 03:28 Level 19. :P 03:28 I'm not wasting 2 hours of my life for a chance to get Spartan :P 03:28 strange how the easiest one to get of the previously level 27 guys is the one you don't have xD 03:29 Yeah yeah, I'm the luckiest man alive! What can I say? :P 03:29 No 03:29 I'm the most unluckiest one here :P 03:29 What, you're luckier? :p 03:29 Destiny released on September 9th 2014 03:30 I STILL don't have my last exotic weapon from there 03:30 no, I am, I'm the one that shares his IP with someone that got it blocked xD 03:30 I'm only missing two, one is easier to get than another 03:30 NVM, THIS is 19. XD 03:30 XD 03:30 I haven't gotten the easiest one yet 03:30 And it's been almost a YEAR!!! 03:30 wow, my friend finished it ages ago xD 03:30 Inb4 I've only played like 2 hours 03:30 I have 3 guys, so 3 chances of loot! :P 03:31 You would think I would have it by now! :P 03:32 vroom, it's just like me with the Ninja (kind of) xD 03:32 Didn 03:32 This is just great 03:32 't you just say you have them all? :P 03:32 hey Mystery =3 03:32 IKR Mystery 03:32 (I have no idea what you're on to btw) 03:33 I know, I meant it's just like how it was near impossible for me to get Ninja xD 03:33 I never got a email back about the report I sent them 03:33 Whatever, I'm going to bed 03:33 Ciao 03:33 hey Yada :P 03:33 cya Fro! 03:34 Hullo, I bought Millenium Falcon 03:34 WOw 03:34 grats! how was Force Friday? :D 03:34 Not even trying to act modest :P 03:34 WOW :O 03:34 Nice Force Friday :D 03:34 Force Friday? XD 03:35 I had over 230€. I bought Falcon. :P 03:35 Friend of Throwback Thursday :P 03:35 the day when all LEGO shops release all of their LEGO Stars Wars sets :P 03:35 also cousin of Tako Tuesday :P 03:35 Opening box of Falcon 03:35 Yeah, that too Lav :P 03:35 ... 03:36 Tbh those 9 wing thingys seems like it's gonna be a repetitive build 03:36 OMG there is a lot of bricks OMG Error: Invalid time.